


The Chain

by elegantmyoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Alcohol, Angst, Band Fic, Drugs, F/F, One Shot, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmyoi/pseuds/elegantmyoi
Summary: The chain will keep them together. Until it doesn’t.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back! So, this one shot was inspired by the music "The chain - Fleetwood Mac" and by the history of the two vocalists of the band, Lindsey and Stevie. A lot of angst and a lot of drugs. The work is almost finished, I just need to write the end and translate the story. If you want to see a part of the work before anyone else, you can support on my ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/elegantmyoi) and comment me your email so I can send it to you. That is, if you don't to wait for it to be released here. Of course it's not mandatory, support me if you can and want to do so. Anyway, thanks for everything and I hope I can continue on doing a good job for y'all! 


	2. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was an amazing experience. it started after listening to the chain by fleetwood mac (i would like to thank the autor TEZMiSo for introducing me this amazing song; by the way, if you're into Seulrene check out her fanfics, they are the best ones in the fandom) and hearing about the story behind this music, and then i caught myself deeply connecting with the feelings that i wrote, like an exorcism of a kind? dunno. but it was great to see the work come together at the end. writing this i felt like i i was really putting some of my own feelings, it was something raw, maybe ugly and just a part of me. so i hope you will like it. and if you don't enjoy, it's alright. writing it was fun, painful, like a therapy, so yeah, i'm really glad how all turn out. 
> 
> just a reminder: this is a work of fiction, the story here was inspired by the relationship of Lindsey and Stevie and not a exact copy, so if you do know about the band and the members do not come at me if i wrote something the was inaccuredly about their relationship or something like that. that's it, sorry to keep you waiting. bye! 
> 
> support me on https://ko-fi.com/elegantmyoi

Mina was just a teenager when she met Momo. The love for music managed to bring the quiet and nerdy girl together with the popular and cool girl from school. The two spent several afternoons together singing and dancing together to the hits of the year 1960. Until one night Momo proposed that they make music together, after all, what could go wrong?

  
"We can move to California, start singing in bars and restaurants until a producer finds us, we can be the most famous singers of the next years... Me with my guitar and my voice, you with your voice and yours compositions ... Think about it, we can be very famous!"

  
"And just leave everything behind? Momo, are you sure about this?"

  
"Babe, think about the chance we can have... I'm sure we can do it... Please come with me, I could never leave you behind... Please, do you trust me?"

  
"I trust you, but-"

  
"Then that's it! Let's go, please!"

  
"All right. I trust you."

* * *

  
After 1 year the two moved to California and many things have changed in their lives, but many things have also remained the same. Momo had changed. After moving to California, she had told herself and Mina that she was going to focus on music every day, all day. However, the truth is that every day Momo invited his friends to come to his home, they used drugs, lots of drugs and tried to rehearse while they were out of their minds. Meanwhile, Mina had to work during the day to try to keep the money coming at two and at night she wrote her heart out in lyrics and more lyrics, trying to express her anguish at being in that situation, but without, however , to be able to stop loving Momo, without being able to leave her behind.

Until one day Mina returns from work and finds Momo sober for the first time in many months.

"Mina, you will not guess what just happened!!!"

"What? What happened?!"

"The owner of an English band just called me and she needs a guitarist! She wants to hire me!"

"Is this serious?! Momo, don't play with that! Really?! My God!"

"I'm serious! My God, finally something went right! Come here, give me a kiss!"

"Wait, wait a minute... But how about m-me?"

"Babe, I will never leave you behind, you go with me of course, I told her that I would only join the band if you were hired as a singer too! We did it, Mina!"

"My god... I... I don't know what to say, thank you Momo, thank you, my god, thank you!"

"The only thanks I accept is your love, all night, you and me. Come, let's celebrate, I bought the two of us champagne."

And so the two women started their careers, together, with each other in their arms. Their love for each other has never been stronger.

* * *

And then things started to change even more. The band, formed by Nayeon, Mina, Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, recorded their first album in a few months and quickly the group started to gain fame. First, the shows were held in a few bars, then music houses, then theaters and finally in stadiums. It all happened very fast at the time, fame was achieved suddenly and with the growth of the band, there was more inflow of money, more connections with the world of music, rock, more offers from producers and as that were the 70s, soon arrived drugs and alcohol.

The first time was right after they finished a big show, the adrenaline of playing for such a large and lively audience was huge and none of them wanted to end the night, much less that feeling of euphoria. Then they all went to the nearest nightclub to celebrate and there they met more famous artists and producers.

One of them offered Momo some cocaine and Momo was fearless. She wasn't afraid, she was young and stupid, and why wouldn't she accept it?

After smelling a line of coke that was on the VIP area table, she quickly felt her heart race, her hairs stood up and god... The feeling was so good, so good, her fingers tingled and she felt like she was having an orgasm there at that very moment. Rushing to look for her girlfriend, Momo gathered all the girls in her group and took them to the central table so they could enjoy that feeling together.

Not really understanding what was going on, Mina, who was already drunk, simply got scared when she finally saw what Momo wanted her to do.

“What? What is it?”

“Just try it, trust me, this is better than anything we've ever tried!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Nothing serious will happen, it’s just a little. What harm could he do? You know that I take care of you. Trust me, stay calm.”

And looking at Momo, then at that white powder career, Mina closed her eyes and did something that maybe she would regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

And then things started to go wrong. Momo was reckless, too reckless. Mina loved her too much. There were a lot of drugs, a lot of drugs, mostly cocaine, but a few other things too. There was alcohol, all kinds of drinks imaginable, champagnes, wines, vodkas, beers, whiskey and many other drinks.

The days were a complete blur, the nights were full of shows and then clubs, then drugs, then sex and then a blackout. Everyone was having a lot of fun. Until one day Mina woke up in the middle of the night, she was beside a bag full of cocaine. Perhaps she had blacked out from exhaustion? She didn't know for sure, she didn't remember. She got up and found that she was in Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's room, the two were lying in bed and apparently also were sleeping. Mina slowly left their hotel room and made as little noise as possible to try not to awake them. Fortunately, her room key with Momo had the number hanging on a tag and she slowly made her way to the room.

When she approached the room she heard strange noises, maybe they were moaning? Breathless breathing, the bed creaking. At that moment, Mina did not realize what was happening and continued to open the door. And that was the beginning of the end for Momo and Mina.

When opening the door the youngest came across the scene of her girlfriend cheating with a woman she has never seen in her life. The keys fell from her hand, she felt her whole body begin to tremble and tears started to form in her eyes, but at that time the two women in that bed did not see Mina watch her world succumb, nor see her run out of the room as fast as she could.

The next morning, Mina was found in Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's bathroom. She had run to the youngest girls' room, locked herself in the cubicle of the room and cried herself to sleep. At first, nobody knew what was going on, but everyone knew there was something wrong. The girls all tried to get Mina out, but she just kept it to herself.

Meanwhile, the shows continued, the drugs too - and to a much greater extent - as well as the betrayals. Every night Mina drowned in alcohol and drugs to try to forget the fact that Momo took countless women to her bed.

After spending almost a month in this tragic routine, Nayeon was the only one who decided to confront Mina on the subject, but of course neither of them was sober.

“It's her, right?”

Nayeon said as she crouched down to sit next to Mina, who was on the floor, looking at the moon and stars, wondering if there really is a God, where he is at these times and why doesn't he save her?

“What?”

“Momo. Momo is the reason you are like this. Am I wrong?”

Mina was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to lift that huge burden she was carrying. She was so tired, so tired...

“Where did we started to go wrong? I Just... God, I’m so tired... Every day, every day it happens and I don’t know what else to do, she pretends that nothing happened on the next day and I have to make myself blind. This is so tiring, Nayeon. I... I love her so much.”

And then Mina started to cry and the tears wouldn't stop anytime soon. It was a lot of accumulated pain, a lot of suffering. Nayeon hugged Mina, stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until Mina had calmed down a little.

“You know... You don't have to suffer that much. Let me show you that love can still be a pleasant thing. I can take care of you.”

Nayeon said while stroking Mina's face, her hand was on the youngest's neck, her eyes were glazed on the youngest's.

"I-Ican’t, you know... I, I Just love her to much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Nayeon.”

Nayeon just flashed her a sad smile and got up from the ground.

“It's alright. I know. But it's always worth a try, right? I have to go now, but don’t stay here too long and the drugs, I think you already did too much for today. Get some rest. You can rent another room if you like, I can pay it for you.”

Mina listened to everything and just nodded, not really knowing what to say to Nayeon after what had just happened.

"You know, I'm not mad at you for rejecting me. You can relax. I have too much confidence to be sad over those things. It’s all good. I promise. Now stop being awkward, Minari, and let’s get some rest.”

“Y-yeah. I-, I'm truly sorry about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, it's your loss, you know? Girls are dying to be in your place… Jokes aside, it's all good. Relax. Good night, Minari.”

"Good night, Nayeon."

After that conversation Mina felt it was time for her to confront Momo. So she went to sleep decided that the next day she would talk to the woman who had her heart.

Mina woke up at 5:30 AM and the sun was rising, the day looked like it would be very beautiful, but in no way matched her mood, much less with the conversation she was about to have with her first love.

Momo woke up right after Mina, still down from all the drugs and alcohol from last night, she woke up again next to a body she didn't know and not even care whoever it was. Upon entering the bathroom, Momo saw a note hanging from the mirror in front of the sink.

_"We need to talk. Meet me at the cafeteria._

_\- Mina"_

Feeling a headache start, Momo quickly washed, changed clothes, swallowed an aspirin and went down to the place mentioned by Mina. Once there, she found the youngest sitting at the most hidden table she had in place, just staring at the street through the glass and apparently thinking deeply about something.

"Hey, good morning."

"Morning."

Momo soon sat down on the bench in front of Mina. The tension in the air was palpable, she knew something was wrong. Perhaps she has known for a long time. But she refused to assume that for herself or anyone else.

"So... did you say you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah..." And gathering all the remaining strength into her body, Mina took a deep breath before beginning the sentence that she had refused to say out loud for a long time. “I-I know you've been cheating on me and that has been going on for a while. I also know that you never insisted on hiding. And I thought I could take it. I thought our love could get over it. But I got tired. I got tired, Momo. I've never felt so drained and exhausted. I reached my limit. I can't take this anymore. I spent days and nights thinking, wondering if I had done anything to make you look for comfort in other women. I doubted myself. I thought that maybe I wasn't pretty enough or talented or maybe I wasn't adventurous enough to satisfy you. And maybe all of those things are true. I don't know, Momo. This is so unfair. I did so much for us, for you. What happened? What went wrong with us? I don't know, Momo. I do not want to suffer anymore. I can't suffer anymore. I think I will die. I really do not know."

Momo just stayed silent. She knew that what she did and was doing was wrong. She doesn't know how or when it started. But she also knew that she couldn't stop. Perhaps it was drugs, fame and alcohol that had left her like this. It was easier to believe that. Believe that she had not broken the heart of her first love of her own free will and only by outside influences. She didn't know what to say. Not even an apology could she make. The shame was too big. All she wanted was for the world to swallow her at that very moment. Let a car hit her. Or had a heart attack. An overdose. Drugs. My god, how she needs something to relieve the pain she was feeling at that moment, to see Mina crying and pouring out her feelings in such a desperate way, begging for help, for a way out. Anything. If God really exists, where was he now? Momo knew she couldn't blame him for that, knew it was all caused by her and nothing would change that.

“Maybe… I don't know, Momo. Maybe we should take a break.”

Upon hearing this Momo felt that her heart would burst.

"NO! N-no, no. I'm sorry. For God's sake, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are my first love. You are my world. Please. I'm going to change. I promise I will change. I stop the drugs, the nights, the betrayals. I'm just sorry. Please. Do not leave me. I'm nothing without you. Please. Stay with me."

Mina and Momo knew it wasn't true. They knew things were not going to work out. Or maybe it would. It was all very confusing. It was complicated. Momo was Mina’s first love and her bandmate. They worked together every day. It was not like they could avoid each other. It was difficult. This situation seemed like a dead end. Or a precipice.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want empty promises, Momo. You know it. I don't want to hurt myself anymore. Please. Don't do this to me. I don't know if I can take it anymore. Please."

“Trust me, Mina. Please. I promise I will change. For you. For us."

* * *

And Momo really changed. But for a little amount of time. Life on the road was difficult. The life in the musician's world. It was difficult to face a crowd of people, having to be perfect all the time. God, how difficult it was. And then things went back to the way they were, but maybe a little worse. Now Mina fought with Momo almost every day, almost every day screams could be heard in the dressing rooms. Even during the show the tension between the two was palpable. The group's new album talked about separation, betrayals, fights, anger and love. A relationship that came and went. And it was successful, very successful. After all, love was a universal theme. And that's what they say a tortured artist is an artist who makes masterpieces. Almost everyone suffers from it every day. The audience loved the new album, the songs and even the intrigues and gossip that surrounded the group. Everyone knew that Momo and Mina were not doing well and they were less keen on hiding. The shows were a way of showing this to the public, there were screams, bitter guitar solos, disputes to see who could please the audience more, flirtations, fights and intense glances. There were also drugs. Lots of drugs and alcohol. There were fights and reconciliations, there was sex, there was love and there was hate. Few things have changed, but they have changed for the worse. This whole theater was very good for the audience and maybe the group has never profited that much before. But everyone knew that Mina and Momo were losing their sanity.

Their tour was almost over and everyone was already on the verge of collapse, everyone needed rest and peace. Mina knew that she would have to end her relationship with Momo. She didn't know what the band would think, and she didn't even care that much. She needs time. To think and heal.

Just before the last concert of the tour started her agent called her to a room separate from the rest of the band and as soon as Mina got there she saw one of the owner’s of the biggest record companies sitting in front of her. Confused by what was happening, Mina asked her agent what she was doing there. And as soon as things were cleared up, Mina discovered that there were many people interested in her recording a solo album. In a mixture of euphoria, happiness and anticipation Mina accepted the contract. Maybe that was what she needed to go on her way. Build something of her own, a career of her own, her legacy. Mina accepted the contract to record the album and would expect to see the results of her work to decide whether or not to tour on her own, but making it clear to the producer that this process of writing the songs, recording them and going on tour would have to take time. She needed time alone. Take time to reflect. Maybe detox from all drugs, alcohol and Momo.

With the terms cleared and a signed contract, Mina left the room contentedly. She felt as if she had taken another step towards change. To let go of things that are not good for her. Detach yourself from Momo. Don't misunderstand it. She loved Momo. She loved her too much. Loved her so much it hurt. Should love hurt that much? She questioned herself every day. Is that healthy? Is this how love should be? Something that hurts, hurts too much and it hurts terribly, but other times do well. Sometimes it's incredible. But so tiring at the same time. She just wanted peace. She just wanted to rest. Is it too much to ask? Mina didn't know. Passing Momo's dressing room, Mina decided to go in and leave a copy on top of Momo's luggage. Maybe to provoke. To show that she is good enough. That she was someone out of that dysfunctional relationship, out of the drama, out of the fights.

As soon as the show was over, Mina had asked her agent to leave a car ready with her bags and a ticket back to California. In the departure lounge, Mina sat on a chair and hoped she could leave it all behind as soon as possible. The other day she would explain what happened to her bandmates. She just wanted to get out of that nightmare as soon as possible. But as things are not always the way we want them, Mina realized that someone was coming towards her and coming quickly. It was Momo, she imagined. It could only be her.

“Why did you leave this contract in my dressing room?! What does that mean? Where are you going? ” Momo screamed as she got closer to Mina. The few people in the waiting room viewed that scene with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.

“Stay calm, for God's sake. People are looking at us. ”

“Let them look! Answer me, Mina! What is all this? Where are you going?"

“It's over, Momo. Enough. I will no longer submit to this situation that we have been stuck in for months. It's the last time I let you treat it like trash. I love you. I love you very much. You were my first love. But that's it. This is the end of us. I don't know what will happen from now on. I don't know if I will stay in the band. I just don't know. But this is the end of us. I'm tired of being in this push and pull, crying alone during the day and at night being completely drugged and in your arms. Enough. Our story ends here.”

"What? Please don’t. Do not leave me. I'm going to change. I promise. Let me go with you. We can buy a house in a small town, live a normal life, go back to what we were before that, before all this madness. Please. Do not leave me."

“I’m sorry, Momo. But no. This is the end of us. You and I both know that you won't change. I don't want this life anymore. Time is passing, we are getting older, mature. Enough of this madness. No sleepless nights, no more drugs, no more drunk and stoned all day. Enough. You and I don't work anymore. ”

“B-but , please, Mina. Give me one more chance. You are the love of my life. Please. Do not leave me. I don't know what I will do without you. Please."

“Sorry, Momo. But I can't, I don't want this anymore. It is time for each one to take different paths. Thanks for everything. For being my first love, for showing me how love can be and how it shouldn't be. Thanks for the affection, for the support. I am grateful for everything we lived. But this is the end.” Mina said as she got up from her chair to hear the first boarding call.

Momo just looked at her with a mixture of despair, hatred, love, hopelessness. A tornado of emotions.

And then despair took over. Her mind went into defensive mode. And if she didn't get Mina, then she wouldn't fight for it anymore. She would make Mina regret that choice. She wanted to hurt Mina like the youngest had hurt her.

"You know what? Go. You can go. This is really the end of us. I'm tired of trying to be someone else just to please you. You never loved me for what I am! All the success, this luxurious life of yours and your fame are all thanks to me. What would become of you without me? Huh, tell me? Tell me, Mina!” Momo spat out the words in a mixture of hatred and despair. The fear of rejection and abandonment was stronger and she tried to hurt Mina with those harsh words, trying to make Mina feel at least a percent of what she was feeling at the time.

Mina felt her eyes fill with tears. In no way did she want things to be this way. She wanted to go back, to the time that they were just teenagers and have done everything differently. Followed a normal life like everyone else. Without fame, without a huge amount of money that she would never spend in her life, without drugs and without a broken heart.

"Bye, Momo." And after saying goodbye, Mina headed towards the boarding line, got on the plane and never looked back. She didn't see Momo crying, didn't see her falling on the floor like her world was ending, she didn't see the cries of anger and pain.

* * *

Mina's life in California was peaceful and calm. It had been two years since she had left the music industry. At least the most agitated part of it. She had recovered mentally and physically with the help of several professionals. Psychologists and doctors had helped to break addictions and recover from the stressful situations she had experienced in the past. And with the improvement, Mina felt more prepared than ever to start recording the contract album signed on the last day of the tour, the day she decided she needed to get out of the suffocating situation she was in. The last day she saw Momo.

Although their farewell was not one of the most pleasant, she knew that Momo didn't really want to say all those horrible things to her. When despair and fear take over, it is common for us humans to have this kind of reaction. Mina knew that well. In the countless times they fought Mina had also said things that she was not proud of. She forgave Momo for everything and hoped Momo would also forgive her.

During the process of recording her album, Mina was more busy than ever. Hours and hours were spent inside the studio, recording the songs, writing some lyrics and composing melodies. Mina wanted her album to be perfect and was doing everything she could to make it happen. This means that she didn't have much time to do other things. She barely came home and when she did, it was just to shower and sleep. In the process of producing her music, she was forced to eat out many times and that's how she discovered her new favorite restaurant. The place was between the studio and her home, which was very convenient, in addition, it had great food and best of all, were the people who worked there. Jihyo and Sana. The first had become Mina's best friend, with whom she could count on everything, someone she could rant without a fear because she knew she wouldn't be judged, Jihyo was the best friend Mina ever had, one of the people she trusted most. And Sana... Sana was an interesting person. The older woman was funny, clumsy, affectionate and a little shameless too. But she is also smart, determined and honest. Over time, Mina discovered every bit of Sana, every characteristic, every gesture, every smile and sound that makes who Sana is. Like how she did not like rock and preferred jazz and classical music (the irony). How she makes the best coffee and waffles that Mina has ever eaten. How she paid full attention to Mina when they talked and made the youngest feel like the most important and interesting person in the whole world. How she flirted without the least shame in the world. How she cared about Mina. How angry she was when Mina said she hadn't eaten or slept because she was busy. How she said that she missed Mina and that the restaurant was not the same when her favorite client was not there. How incredibly beautiful she was in the moonlight, while the sea breeze swayed her hair and her delicate hands caught Mina's face, and the older woman's voice was the only thing Mina could hear on that huge beach while Sana asked if I could kiss her. And since that day, Mina has not stopped discovering reasons that made her fall in love again and again with Sana.

* * *

After many sleepless nights, days eating very little or almost nothing and countless hours used to improve her album, her masterpiece was finally ready and made available to the public. Without being a surprise to anyone, her first CD was a worldwide success, countless important artists and critics praised Mina for her hard work. During this time of promoting the recently released songs, Mina appeared on some television programs and promoted her music on radio, but the possibility of touring remained open. And that's how Momo found Mina again. As bitter as their last meeting had been, Momo knew that she needed to find Mina again, not only for professional reasons, but also because she knew she needed to apologize for all the damage done. All the horrible words she said to the youngest and has deeply regretted since.

And that was how Momo started looking for help from her bandmates and her manager so that she could be reunited at least once again with her first love. That part was easy. Making connections in the music industry in the 70's was very easy, a phone call or two with the right people and you could talk to any artist you wanted, no matter how famous he was. The hard part was being able to actually call Mina. Just thinking about picking up the phone, Momo was sweating cold, starting to shiver and thinking about all the worst scenarios of what their conversation would be like. But as stressful as it was for Momo, she knew she owed it to Mina. She owed an apology to the woman of her life, who made her happier than anything and she didn't know how to appreciate it. Then, gathering all the courage in the world, Momo picked up the phone and dialed the numbers she had already memorized by now. And in a matter of a few seconds, she heard the voice she had been in love with since she was 16.

“Hello?”

Momo froze and the only thing she could think of was to run away, hang up the phone and call her again in another time.

“Hello? Who's talking?"

“E-rm. H-hey. Hey, Mina. It’s Momo.”

At that moment a pin could fall and its noise would be heard.

“M-Momo ? Like, Hirai Momo?”

“Y-yeah. It's me. Can we talk right now? Or are you busy, because if you are I can call another ti-“

"No. I'm not busy. Let's talk. ”

“Oh. Okay. II listened to your new album. It's really good. Congratulations. You deserve it”

“Thanks. Yeah, I worked really hard on it.”

“I-um. I don't even know where to start. I know we haven't seen in a while. But I want to talk to you. Apologize. But in person. I don't think it's fair if I do it on the phone. It would feel blunt. Cold. And I really don't want that. So, can we meet? ”

Mine thought a lot about this before she answered. She knew that Momo had changed, Nayeon had told her the few times they had spoken in the past two years.

“Yeah. Sure. When and where?”

“Uh. This week I guess? I'll be in California to sort some things out. Is Saturday a good day for you?”

"Yes, Saturday is great."

“Okay. I haven't been there for a while, you can choose the place.”

“Alright. I know a really good restaurant. ”

After that, Mina explained where the place was and the two said goodbye. Both a little shuddered by the connection. For Momo, the scene had fared better than she thought. Mina had heard her and seemed to be totally fine with the situation. For Mina, the call was unexpected and the suggestion of the meeting much more. But she knew that one day it would happen. They had many stories together and the last meeting was not an appropriate end to all of this.

* * *

The week went by like lightning and neither of them were really prepared for this meeting. It is never an easy thing to deal with the past when it was difficult. When Sana learned of the situation, her first reaction was to be angry. Not with Mina, never with her. But with Momo and her audacity. She knew their whole story, knew Mina was not perfect and made her mistakes too, but she knew Momo's mistakes, at least what Mina had the courage to tell her. Sana knew that Mina went through very painful times and there were some situations that she never had the courage to tell Sana because it would be like reliving everything again and again. However, after having calmed down, Sana managed to empathize with Momo. Losing first love was never an easy thing to accept, Sana knew it well. Few people are lucky enough to make their first love the only one of their lives. Sana also knew that if she ever hurt Mina deeply enough to lose her, she would also want to apologize. Redeem her. Who wouldn't? Mina is incredible. Mina is beautiful outside and inside. Mine is full of kindness, love, affection and compassion for all those around her. Mina is like getting home after a long trip, like spending the whole day in bed when it's cold and raining. Mina is her comfort, her person, her love and God only knows how much it would hurt to lose her. Lose the person who has her whole heart in her hands. Then Sana agrees with this meeting and tries to make Mina feel less worried and anxious with this situation.

On the day of the meeting, the former lovers met again late on Saturday the afternoon. Momo arrived first and chose the place as far and quiet as possible so that they could talk without being interrupted. Mina arrived ten minutes later, as soon as she had left the meeting with her manager to resolve some financial issues.

As soon as they saw each other, their hearts soared. Their bodies noticed each other's presence and reacted frantically. Not because maybe they were in love with each other, but a meeting after not seeing the person you used to see and think about every day always brings some memories and reactions from the past. It was automatic, just like you learn to ride a bike and even after a long time without practicing you are able to drive through muscle memory.

Mina went slowly to Sana who was at the counter, the older one took her hand and gave a comforting smile in an attempt to calm her girlfriend. Mina then took a deep breath and went to the table where Momo was.

"Hi."

“Hello. Long time no see.”

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have a sit, please." Momo said as she pointed to the place in front of her. Mina promptly sat down and placed her hands on her lap in an attempt to calm herself.

Momo just stared at her as if she couldn't believe she was really seeing the love of her life again.

"So..."

“Ah! I-I'm sorry. I'm kind off today. Do you want to order something? ”

“ Waffles and a cup of coffee, please. The waffles they make here are the best I've had. ”

“Alright. Yeah, a waffles and two cups of coffee then. ” The two made their request to Jihyo.

“So, hmm. I came here to apologize. I know we haven't even made small talk but I don't think I should postpone it any longer. I'm sorry, Mina. I'm truly sorry for all the damage that I done to you. I don't know what was i thinking in that time, but I was horrible, immature and a truly jerk and irresponsible being. If I could go back and, and never done those things to you… I… God, I was terrible. I should’ve treat you better. I should’ve be a better woman for you. And I'm sorry that I never did any of those things. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did you wrong. I'm sorry for offering things I should never even touched it. I'm sorry I wasn't a good lover or a friend.” At that moment, Momo could clearly see that Mina was holding back tears and was trying to maintain her composure by focusing on the cup of coffee that Jihyo brought. The older one was obviously no different, but at this point she didn't even care if the younger one saw her collapse.

“I'm sorry too. Sorry for not being to help you. Sorry for not being comprehensible. I have a lot of things to be sorry too. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. And I forgive you. I hope you forgive me too. Because-"

“I forgive you too. You know… you were my first and the love of my life. There's no way I wouldn't forgive you. ”

They stayed in silence for a time. Both thinking about the past and how it lead to where that moment. How everything changed in ways that the adolescent version of them could never imagined.

Seeing Jihyo approach their table, Momo got up. She even wanted to stay and talk more with the woman who was so beautiful sitting in front of her. The woman who changed her life, but unfortunately she was unable to kept. But staying would be an act of self-punishment, it would be too painful to sit there and see how she managed to destroy one of the most beautiful things she ever had the opportunity to have. And as soon as Jihyo left serving Mina's plate, Momo stood up.

“I have to go. I'm sorry i can't stay any longer, it's just that a have a meeting. A NA one. Narcotics Anon-“

“I know. It's okay. I'm glad you're working things through.”

“Yeah. Me too.” _I just wish I had worked things through sooner._ “It was good to see you. Thank you so much for agreeing meeting me. I-“ _I still love you. And always will. You're literally the love of my life and I don't know if I can't ever love someone again. I don't even know if I want to love someone that isn't you._ “I have to go. I'm really sorry. Thank you, again. It really was great to see you. ”

“Yeah, I'm glad you called me. I'm happy that we've could do this. Have a good meeting."

“I will. Goodbye, Mina.”

"Goodbye, Momo."


End file.
